My Type
by realllllalaa
Summary: Because it's you. No other reason. Just YOU. I love the way who you are. –Hanbin. Sequel My Type, but still prequel of SPOILER. It's BinHwan iKON. DLDR! Aku lanjutin nihh.. ngga yakin juga yaaa.. jangan pada kecewa, pliss.. :3
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: My Type

Author: Chunhong07

Pairing: Hanbin X Jinhwan a.k.a Binhwan

Genre: Romance

Warn!: Boys Love, BxB, Shounen-ai, etc.

Disclaim: The characters belong to YG Entertainment and themselfes

Summary: You're my type. Even if you don't say anything, I have a feeling. From your head toes. Everything.

A/N

Annyeong! Ketemu lagi sama akuuu~  
Well, it's not that long time since I write my lastest fict. This in another Binhwan yoooo…  
aku ngga bisa bilang ini sequel. Tapi ini lebih ke prequelnya SPOILER, di mana Binhwan pertama ketemu dan Hanbin cinta mati sama Jinan. Leave some comment please..

Enjoy Reading!

Seorang pemuda terlihat tengah mengendarai motor _sport_ merah menyalanya memasuki lingkungan Universitas Seoul. Kemudian memarkirkan motor kebanggaannya itu di area parkir khusus mahasiswa. Mematikan motornya lalu membuka _helmet_ hitamnya dan terlihatlah wajah tampan milik pemuda tersebut.

Mata sipitnya yang berkilat tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir _pink heartshaped_ nya, kulitnya yang kekuningan dan jangan lupakan rambut hitam legamnya yang sangat menawan. Tubuh kekarnya dibalut t-shirt putih dan jacket denim serta kaki jenjangnya memakai jeans senada dengan jacketnya dan sepatu kets merah. Ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya ke atas, melihat ke arah spion motor. Memastikan bahwa dirinya terlihat tampan. Oh, narsis sekali.

Hanbin -nama pemuda itu, seketika menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa mahasiswa disekitarnya. Kelihatannya, Hanbin merupakan salah satu kandidat pemuda yang akan populer di kampus tersebut.

Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya di koridor kelas, mencari dengan cermat papan nama yang bertuliskan 'ruang tata usaha'.

Mengapa Hanbin tidak langsung ke kelasnya saja? Jawabannya simpel. Seminggu lalu ia tidak berangkat waktu di mana ia seharusnya menjalani ospek sebagai mahasiswa baru. Alasannya? Jangan tanya. Hanbin malas menjawab. Yang jelas ia cukup menderita karena Hanbyul tidak mau melepasnya barang sedetikpun saat tahu Oppa tersayangnya itu akan pindah Goyang* ke Seoul.

Setelah menemukan ruangan tersebut -yang ternyata butuh waktu lebih lama. Hanbin memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mengurus beberapa keperluan di sana. Tentang jadwal kuliahnya, beberapa klub ekstrakulikuler -yang tanpa ditanya pun ia akan memilih dance, dan buku setebal satu ruas jari kelingking yang berisi peraturan di kampusnya. Astaga! Ini kampus apa asrama sih?

"Nah, kau sudah mengerti, kan?", tanya seorang wanita paruh baya di depannya. Dari name tag yang dilihat Hanbin, namanya adalah Song Jihyo.

"Ye, seonsaengnim. Saya paham.", jawab Hanbin kalem.

"Sekarang, kau tunggu di sana sebentar. Seseorang akan datang dan mengajakmu berkeliling kampus.", ucap Jihyo.

"Tidak perlu, saem. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri nanti.", tolak Hanbin halus. Jujur saja, ia lelah jalan dari parkiran menuju ruang TU ini. Tak disangka Hanbin, universitasnya ini ternyata sangat luas.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan Kim. Ini sudah menjadi tradisi di universitas kami. Mahasiswa baru maupun mahasiswa yang tidak mengikuti ospek akan menjalani tour khusus bersama ketua senat maupun yang mewakili. Dan dalam hal ini kau akan ditemani oleh wakil senat. Mohon tunggu sebentar. Kelihatannya ia sedikit terlambat.", jelas wanita itu.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah peraturan dan Hanbin tidak berdaya untuk menolaknya.

Setelah 5 menit menunggu, tiba-tiba pintu ruang tata usaha terbuka dengan cepat. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda mungil yang langsung menuju ke tempat wanita yang membantu Hanbin tadi. Pemuda itu berbicara dengan wanita tadi, dan sialnya Hanbin tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan pemuda itu. Hanbin melihat kalau wanita tadi melihat ke arahnya, disusul pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian.

Deg!

Untuk sesaat, Hanbin terpesona dengan wajah pemuda tadi. Belum puas Hanbin menatapi wajah manis itu, pemuda tadi sudah mengalihkann pandangannya kebali pada wanita itu. Dan tanpa sadar, Hanbin mendesah kecewa.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tanda putus asa. Dia belum puas melihat wajah bak malaikat milik pemuda itu. Hanbin menggerutu kesal.

"… Kim, tuan Kim."

Hanbin tersadar dari kekesalannya –yang sebenarnya hanya karena hal sepele. Melihat ke arah petugas bernama Song Jihyo tadi, tapi petugas itu sedang menulis sesuatu di mejanya. Tidak melihat ke arah Hanbin. Hanbin heran, siapa yang memanggilnya?

"Chogiyo, apa kau benar Kim Hanbin?", ucap suara menggemaskan itu.

Hanbin langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanannya. Betapa terkejutnya Hanbin mendapati malaikat tadi ada di sampingnya dan sedang berbicara padanya. 'Uuhhh.. mungil sekali~ pasti hangat jika ia peluk.', pikir Hanbin.

"Ahh.. Ne. Kim Hanbin imnida.", ucapnya lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena kau harus menungguku begitu lama. Namaku Kim Jinhwan. Aku wakil senat yang akan mengajakmu berkeliling kampus.", ucap si mungil –bagi Hanbin.

"Ne. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga masih lelah karena berjalan untuk mencari ruang TU ini.", ucap Hanbin. Memastikan diri untuk memasang senyum mematikan yang bisa membuat siapapun terpikat padanya. Haha, narsis sekali.

Siapa tahu, pemuda ini menyukainya pada pandangan pertama, kan? Layaknya Hanbin yang merasakan kupu-kupu di perutnya saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Kau yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Hanbin.

"Baiklah, kita mulai tournya. Karena sekarang sudah jam 8 dan jam 10 nanti aku ada kelas, singkat saja ya.", ucap Jinhwan.

Jinhwan mulai menjelaskan beberapa ruangan penting. Seperti ruang dosen, ruang TU yang tadi disinggahi Hanbin, ruang senat, dan banyak ruangan lain yang tidak Hanbin dengarkan karena sibuk memandangi Jinhwan dari ujung kaki, hingga ujung kepala.

Jinhwan memakai _sneakers_ hitam, kaki mungilnya dibalut jeans biru tua, tubuhnya –yang juga mungil, memakai sweater longgar berwarna cream dan beberapa aksesoris, seperti jam tangan, kalung dan cincin berbentuk aneh.

Wajahnya yang mungil –banyak sekali kata mungil untuk menggambarkan sosok Jinhwan bagi Hanbin. Bibirnya yang berwarna _pink_ , hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang terlihat lembut jika disentuh –atau dicium, matanya yang sipit tapi bersinar itu, rambutnya yang kekuningan, dan jangan lupakan _heartshapped mole_ di bawah mata kanannya yang membuat Jinhwan semakin terlihat menggemaskan di mata Hanbin.

Sungguh Kim Jinhwan benar-benar membuat hati, jantung dan otaknya bekerja diluar kendali seorang Kim Hanbin.

"Hei.! Kau tidak mendengarkanku.", ucap Jinhwan lucu, lalu mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Astaga! Hanbin sampai menahan nafas melihatnya. Menggemaskan sekali~

Hanbin tersentak –menyadari kebodohannya, ia membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum kaku.

"Maaf, Jinhwan-ssi. Kau terlalu indah untuk diabaikan begitu saja.", ucap Hanbin jujur.

"Geezz… _Freshman_.", ucap Jinhwan malas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Wajahmu memang cantik kok. Apalagi tubuhmu yang mungil.", jawab Hanbin.

"Terserah kau saja lah."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kali ini aku akan mendengarkan."

"Terlambat. Aku sudah tidak bersemangat lagi. Dan aku bosan.", jawab Jinhwan ketus.

Mati kau, Kim Hanbin! Kau membuat targetmu marah. Hei, Target apa?

"Hei, aku sungguhan minta maaf, Jinhwan. Mau membicarakan hal yang lain?", ucap Hanbin sedikit –oke? Hanya sedikit, memohon. Ia tidak ingin berpisah secepat ini dengan pujaannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik.", jawab Jinhwan datar. "Dan apa itu Jinhwan? Kau itu anak baru dan dari tahun kau memasuki universitas ini kau itu lebih muda 2 tahun dariku! Setidaknya panggil aku sunbae."

"Kau! Kau lebih tua 2 tahun dariku? Astaga! Aku kira kau itu salah satu orang paling pintar yang mengambil kelas akselerasi yang usianya 2 tahun lebih muda dariku.", jawab Hanbin terkejut.

"Kau ini! Maksudmu mau menghina karena aku bodoh atau memuji _baby-faced_ ku, huh?", ucap Jinhwan kesal. Benar-benar anak baru ini!

"Maaf, hyung." Hanbin berhenti sejenak. Melihat ekspresi Jinhwan yang masih kesal. "Tak apa, kan kalau aku memanggilmu hyung?"

Jinhwan menarik nafasnya. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Terserah kau! Aku tidak perduli!"

Hanbin terkejut. Cara Jinhwan berbicara benar-benar mengagumkan. Terdengar begitu anggun, tapi juga begitu tegas. Dirinya yakin, kalau dia benar-benar menyukai –tidak, mencintai Jinhwan sejak pertama melihatnya.

"Hyung, aku sungguhan minta maaf. Mau kutraktir es krim?"

"Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil, huh?"

Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau sangat menggemaskan.", ucapnya lalu mencubit sekilas pipi kanan Jinhwan.

"Ya! Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajari sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua?", jawab Jinhwan kesal.

"Kau yakin kau lebih tua dariku? Tingkahmu bahkan mirip dengan adikku yang masih berumur 5 tahun.", jawab Hanbin menggoda Jinhwan.

"Yak! Anak baru menyebalkan!", ucap Jinhwan lalu memukul lengan kanan Hanbin lumayan keras.

"Aduh! Kau ini, kecil-kecil tapi kuat juga."

"Yak! Begini-begini aku ini laki-laki tahu!"

Dan keributan yang mereka timbulkan membuat beberapa pasang mata yang ada di koridor mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ini sudah mendekati jam 10. Aku harus memasuki kelasku. Kau juga ada kelas, kan?", ucap Jinhwan.

"Uhm.. iya." Hanbin melihat jadwal yang dibawanya dari ruang TU tadi. "Aku ada kelas.", sambungnya lesu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai di sini saja. _Bye_ , Hanbin."

Saat Jinhwan hendak melangkah, pergelangan tangan kirinya ditahan oleh Hanbin.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?", ucap Hanbin hati-hati. Pasalnya dia sudah membuat Jinhwan kesal.

"Uhm. Tanyakan saja.", jawab Jinhwan.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Jinhwan menggeleng.

"Bisa kita bertemu lagi? Apa jurusanmu di universitas ini? Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Siapa tahu jika aku kesulitan, aku bisa meminta bantuanmu."

"Wow. Santai, tuan Kim. Kau bilang sesuatu, tapi ternyata…" Jinhwan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jawab saja, hyung."

"Kau ini suka padaku ya?"

Hanbin terkejut. Apa terlalu jelas di wajahnya?

"Tertulis dengan jelas dan terang di dahimu, tuan Kim.", jawab Jinhwan seakan bisa membaca apa yang Hanbin pikirkan.

Merasa tak bisa mengelak, Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Well, tidak semudah itu. Tanyakan saja pada orang lain. _Bye_ , Kim- _freshman_.", ucap Jinhwan lalu berlalu meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih terpaku.

Astaga! Jantungnya berdetak keras sekali.

###

Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan lesu. Ia masih termenung memikirkan Jinhwan. Wakil senat yang ternyata populer sekali di universitas ini. Terbukti selama ia mengikuti jadwal kelasnya, banyak orang yang membicarakan Jinhwan. Entah Jinhwan yang semakin cantik, Jinhwan yang baik, dan Jinhwan yang begitu mempesona.

Haah..

Hanbin menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya akan sulit mendapatkan hati Jinhwan.

Saat sibuk memikirkan Jinhwan, sayup-sayup Hanbin mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya menemukan seseorang bergigi kelinci dan berwajah lucu melambaikan tangan lalu menghampirinya.

"Jiwon hyung.", panggilnya.

"Hei!", ucap pemuda tadi lalu merangkul pundak Hanbin.

Jiwon. Satu-satunya teman dekat Hanbin –bisa dibilang sahabat, yang sudah sejak kecil mengisi waktu luang bersama. Usia mereka hanya terpaut 1 tahun, jadi sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Jiwon memasuki universitas ini setahun lalu. Dan Hanbin memutuskan untuk memasuki universitas yang sama. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, kata Jiwon jurusan manajemen di sini sudah terkenal kualitasnya.

"Bagaimana kuliah? Kau terlihat kurang senang, Bin.", ucap Jiwon.

"Tak apa. Hanya beberapa kejadian kecil di pagi hari dan.. kau tahu, merusak _mood_ ku.", jawab Hanbin lesu.

"Kau ini! Ubah sedikit sifat _moody_ mu itu. Sungguh tidak keren tahu."

"Yak! Ini sudah gen dari ayah dan ibuku. Mana bisa seperti itu.", jawab Hanbin kesal.

"Kau lapar? Mau ke kantin?", ajak Jiwon.

"Baiklah."

###

Saat sampai di kantin mereka segera memasuki antrian untuk mengambil makanan. Setelah itu, mereka duduk di bangku untuk 2 orang pinggir kantin.

"Apa yang terjadi pagi ini?", ucap Jiwon membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Beberapa waktu berjalan mencari ruang TU, menunggu seseorang yang terlambat, pertengkaran kecil, dan beberapa waktu membosankan di dalam kelas.", jawab Hanbin setelah menelan kimchinya.

"Astaga! Pagimu benar-benar super, Bin. Langkah bagus untuk mengawali masa kuliahmu di universitas.", jawab Jiwon sarkastik.

"Hmm… Begitulah."

Hanbin hendak melanjutkan makannya, namun pandangannya terkunci pada seseorang di tengah kantin. Arah jam 10 di belakang Jiwon.

Ia melihat Kim Jinhwan.

Jinhwan bersama beberapa temannya –Hanbin rasa, tertawa lepas. Astaga! Pasti tawanya merdu sekali. Salahkan Jiwon yang mengambil tempat di pinggir kantin. Ia jadi tidak bisa mendengar suara tawa Jinhwan.

Hanbin tidak memperhatikan Jiwon yang mengoceh tidak jelas, bahkan ia mengabaikan makan siangnya dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk memperhatikan Jinhwan. Jinhwan yang sangat mempesona.

Astaga! Jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak normal lagi.

Menyadari Hanbin tidak memperhatikannya, Jiwon menegur Hanbin.

"Kau lihat apa, sih?" Jiwon mengalihkan badannya ke belakang. "Ohh. Jinhwan hyung."

Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jiwon saat mendengar nama Jinhwan disebut dengan santainya oleh Jiwon.

"Maksudmu apa, hyung?", tanya Hanbin.

"Sudahlah, Bin. Kita sudah lama saling mengenal. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu.", jawab Jiwon santai. "Kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh menyukai Jinhwan, mulailah mendekatinya dari sekarang."

"Maksudmu?" Hanbin bingung.

"Jinhwan itu, banyak sekali orang yang menyukainya. Baik dalam universitas, maupun di luar universitas. Dia itu sempurna. Tanpa cacat. Wajah cantik, tubuh mungil, pintar, baik hati, penyayang. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan Jinhwan untuk dijadikan kekasih?", jelas Jiwon.

"Apa kau salah satu dari mereka yang mengagumi Jinhwan?"

" _Sorry, dude_. Jika itu terjadi, Kim Donghyuk akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Aku masih sayang nyawa dan tentu saja aku sangat menyayangi DonDonku~", ucap Jiwon yang menbuat Hanbin ingin muntah.

" _Seriously_ , hyung? Kau membuatku jijik."

"Yak! Kurang ajar, kau!"

Jiwon hendak memukul kepala Hanbin dengan sedoknya, tapi ia kalah cepat dari _The Ace_ Kim B.I.

Mereka terus membahas panjang kali lebar kali tinggi tentang Kim Jinhwan.

Jinhwan berada di fakultas bahasa, tepatnya bahasa Jepang. Putra bungsu dari pemimpin Hwan Corp. yang sukses. Menyukai kucing, coklat, dan beberapa hal manis dan lucu lainnya. Kakaknya merupakan pemilik Hexaro, perusahaan perhiasan yang terkenal. Dan banyak hal mengagumkan lainnya yang Hanbin tahu tentang Jinhwan dari Jiwon.

Bagaimana Jiwon bisa tahu? _Simple_. Mereka dekat. Layaknya sahabat.

Dan sebagai bonusnya, Hanbin mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jinhwan. Nomor ponsel yang tidak sembarang orang tahu. Hanya orang-orang terdekat Jinhwan saja yang tahu.

Hanbin mengeluarkan notes kecil dari ranselnya. Menulis beberapa kata indah tentang pujaan hatinya.

You're my type,  
Even if you don't say anything, I have a feeling  
From your head to your toes, everything

You're my type,  
When I look at you, I want you so bad I go crazy

Why did you come now?  
Love has finally come to me

~the end~

A/N

Sebelumya aku mau bilang terima kasih sama siapapun yang udah fav/follow baik storyku maupun aku –meskipun tulisanku ngga bagus-bagus amat. Makasih juga buat para silent reader yang belum mau comment. Ngga pa pa kok, aku juga mantan /? sider. Buat yang comment pake ID, commentnya udah aku bales lewat PM yah? Trus buat yang ngga pake ID aku bales di sini.

kookies: iya deh, Binhwan udah bahagia kok. Makasih comment nya.

Buat semua yang comment Makasih banget…

yrae, Firda473, shiningxiu, kookies, , junhwan, enchris.727, peachpetals

sankyuu, minna-sann… #pyongg


	2. Sequel but Prequel: YOU

Tittle: YOU

Author: Chunhong07

Pairing: Hanbin X Jinhwan a.k.a Binhwan

Genre: Romance

Warn!: Boys Love, BxB, Shounen-ai, Typo(s) berceceran, etc.

Disclaim: The characters belong to YG Entertainment and themselfes

Summary: Because it's you. No other reason. Just YOU. I love the way who you are. –Hanbin. Sequel My Type, but still prequel of SPOILER. It's BinHwan iKON. DLDR!

A/N

Haii! Aku balik lagii! #tebarconvetti

Yosh! Karena banyak yang minta sequel, akhirnya aku bikin inii.. tapi jangan berharap banyak yahh.. ngga yakin sama hasil soalnya.. Oh, iya! Ini sequel terakhir yaa.. aku ngga tau mau lanjutin apa ngga. Atau mau nulis yang lain mungkin?  
buat yang minta pair selain BinHwan kayanya belum bisa aku kabulin. Apalagi yang minta chaptered. Takut kalian kecewa. Mood nulisku naik-turun. Terus takut alurnya ngelantur ngga jelas kaya sinetron dan akhirnya discontinue.  
mungkin aku bakal focus ke one-shoot dulu kali yaa…?  
makasi supportnya…! /deepbow/ sankyuu minna-sann

Enjoy Reading!

(Hyung, aku sudah di depan lobby apartemenmu.)

(Ye. Chotto matte yo~)

(Ne.)

Hanbin kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jacket kulit hitamnya.

Saat ini dia sedang menunggu Jinhwan. Hari ini dia akan menemani Jinhwan ke perpustakaan kota karena Jinhwan butuh beberapa buku untuk referensi tugas mata kuliahnya.

Mengenakan sport shoes hitam-putih, jeans hitam, kaos polos berwarna coklat dan jacket kulit, Hanbin berdiri menyender pada motor sport merah kebanggaannya. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat –diwarnainya 2 bulan lalu atas saran Jinhwan– yang di style berdiri ke belakang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Hanbin bahkan butuh waktu satu jam untuk memutuskan apa dan bagaimana pemampilannya sekarang. Hei! Ia tak bisa lebih santai dari itu. Ini kencan pertama –meskipun hanya dalam sudut pandangnya, dengan Jinhwan.

Hell, yeah! Ternyata mendekati Jinhwan tidak semudah menebar senyumnya kepada para gadis. Hanbin harus melewati beberapa rintangan yang cukup berat. Jatuh bangun diejek oleh Jiwon dan beberapa teman Jinhwan yang lain. Apalagi, saat tahu kalau hampir setap hari ada saja yang menyatakan cinta pada Jinhwan.

Haah…

Hanbin menghela nafasnya. Entah kapan ia bisa mendapatkan hati Jinhwan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Suara lembut Jinhwan menyadarkan Hanbin dari lamunannya.

Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

Dan lagi-lagi, setelah sekian lama ia mengenal Jinhwan, sekali lagi ia menemukan dirinya terpesona oleh sosok mungil dihadapannya.

Jinhwan mengenakan sepatu converse hijau, jeans putih gading dan sweater senada dengan sepatunya. Di punggungnya tergantung manis ransel coklat ukuran sedang –menandakan Jinhwan yang siap belajar. Rambut pink-kecoklatannya ditata seperti biasa, bangs yang sedikit menutupi sepasang permata indah Jinhwan –menurut Hanbin, tapi masih membuat Jinhwan terlihat menawan.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat, tuan Kim?", ucap Jinhwan mengangkat satu alisnya –meskipun tidak terlalu jelas terlihat. Ingat bangs yang menutupinya?

"Kalau iya, bagaimana?", goda Hanbin.

Jinhwan tersenyum.

Dan Hanbin bersumpah, jantungnya masih berdetak segila saat dia pertama bertemu Jinhwan.

"Aku minta maaf, sekali lagi."

"Untuk?"

"Membuatmu menunggu."

"Untuk tuan putri, apapun akan kulakukan."

"Sedang menggodaku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Mereka diam sejenak. Hanbin sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Jinhwan? Kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, kalian akan melihat rona merah muda di pipinya yang putih itu.

"Mau berangkat sekarang, hyung?", tanya Hanbin. Jinhwan mengangguk. "Pakai ini." Hanbin memberikan helm berwarna putih pada Jinhwan. Ia sendiri memakai helm full-face hitamnya.

"Kau yakin mau naik motor?", tanya Jinhwan tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Hanbin menyalakan motornya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Jinhwan.

"Umm…Tidak apa-apa. Sedikit takut, mungkin? Asal kau tahu saja, tuan putri yang ini belum pernah naik motor.", ucap Jinhwan malu-malu.

"Kau serius, hyung?", tanya Hanbin terkejut. Jinhwan mengangguk. "Selama 22 tahun eksistensi hidupmu?"

"Ya! Kau sendiri yang bilang aku ini tuan putri. Wajar saja, kan?", ucap Jinhwan kesal.

Hanbin tahu. Ia sangat paham. Jinhwan dari kalangan orang berada. Dia juga merupakan anak bungsu. Pasti sangat dimanja.

"Tuan putri sekalipun pernah menunggangi kuda, hyung.", sanggah Hanbin. "Sudahlah, hyung. Naik saja. Lain kali kita akan naik mobil. Tapi, untuk saat ini kita naik motor dulu. Tak apa. Jangan takut. Kemari."

Hanbin meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Jinhwan untuk mendekat kepadanya. Menuntun Jinhwan untuk menaiki motornya.

Jinhwan menaiki motor Hanbin sedikit ragu-ragu.

Setelah Jinhwan menaiki motor Hanbin, Hanbin mulai menjalankan motornya.

Hanbin tersenyum. Mengingat jasa Jiwon kemarin, sehingga ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan mungil yang melingkar indah di pinggangnya.

 _Flashback-_

 _Saat itu, Hanbin sedang duduk di salah satu meja di kantin. Menikmati makan siangnya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari_ headphone _putihnya. Ia menggumamkan bait lirik dari lagu yang didengarnya sambil mengunyah makananya._

 _Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kirinya dan melihat Jiwon bersama Jinhwan dan Jinwoo –teman dekat Jinhwan. Mereka berjalan mendekati meja yang Hanbin tempati sendirian._

" _Hai, Bin. Keberatan jika kami bergabung?", tanya Jinhwan. Hanbin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan._

 _Jiwon mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Hanbin. Diikuti Jinhwan yang duduk di depan Hanbin, dan Jinwoo di sebelah kanan Jinhwan. Mereka makan dengan tenang sampai Jinwoo memulai percakapan._

" _Jin, soal janji menemanimu ke perpustakaan kota besok aku tidak bisa.", ucap Jinwoo. Jinhwan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jinwoo._

" _Sudah kuduga. Mino hyung lagi, kan?", jawab Jinhwan ketus._

"Sorry _, Jin. Mino memintaku menemaninya berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya di Yongin. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menolak, tapi Umma Mino sendiri yang memintaku datang.", ucap Jinwoo menjelaskan._

" _Neee. Arasseo." Jinhwan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Memasukkan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya lalu kembali berbicara._

" _Besok kau ada waktu Jiwon?", tanya Jinhwan._

" _Kau mau aku menemanimu?" Jinhwan mengangguk. "_ Sorry, babe _. Minggu itu_ quality time _-ku dengan Donghyuk. Kalau selain minggu, aku dengan senang hati menemanimu."_

" _Well, masalahnya di sini, deadline tugasku itu hari rabu. Setidaknya aku harus mulai mengerjakan saat minggu sore. Kau tahu sifat Jung-ssaem kan?"_

"Longtime preparation is for the perfection _." Jinhwan, Jinwoo dan Jiwon mengucapkannya bersamaan. Hanbin hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak ia mengerti._

" _Lalu, siapa yang akan menemaniku?" Jinhwan berucap lemas._

 _Hening sesaat, sampai Jiwon mengangkat suaranya._

" _Asaaa!", ucapnya. "Hanbin, bagaimana kalau kau yang menemani Jinhwan, hyung?"_

 _Hanbin yang sedang fokus membereskan barang-barangnya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jiwon. Menatapnya bingung._

" _Mwo?"_

" _Kau temani Jinhwan hyung ke perpustakaan kota besok. Bisa, kan?", ucap Jinwoo. Provokasi._

" _Uhh.. Umm.. Nee. A.. Arasseo. Kirimi saja aku alamat rumah Jinhwan hyung. Minggu pagi akan kujemput.", ucap Hanbin gugup. "Jja. Mattane! Aku ada kelas. Annyeong, hyungdeul."_

 _Dan dengan begitu, Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantin dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Astaga! Apa besok dia dan Jinhwan akan berkencan? Kalau begitu, sepulang kuliah nanti ia harus membeli pakaian baru. Harus._

 _End flashback-_

Setelah kejadian itu, ia mendapat pesan dari Jinhwan letak apartemennya. Jinhwan ingin mandiri. Jadi, ia memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen. Itu yang Hanbin dapatkan saat bertanya pada Jiwon. Dan bonusnya, ia mendapat ceramah panjang lebar tentang memperlakukan Jinhwan dengan baik dan dukungan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jinhwan.

Kau pasti bisa, Hanbin! Semangat!

###

Mereka sampai di perpustakaan kota. Hanbin memarirkan motornya lalu mengikuti Jinhwan yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

Hanbin tersenyum pada petugas perpustakaan yang sedang duduk di balik mejanya dan mencari Jinhwan. Menyusuri perpustakaan dan menyadari bahwa perpustakaan ini cukup besar dan koleksi bukunya lumayan bagus.

Hanbin menemukan Jinhwan yang sedang kesusahan mengambil buku yang terletak di bagian paling atas rak. Tersenyum, Hanbin menghampiri Jinhwan dan mengambil buku yang hendak diambil Jinhwan.

Jinhwan terkejut. Baru saja ingin memaki, tapi saat sadar orang yang mengambil bukunya adalah Hanbin yang tersenyum bodoh Jinhwan hanya bisa mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya kesal.

"Makanya, hyung. Minum susu yang banyak.", goda Hanbin sambil menyodorkan bukunya pada Jinhwan.

Jinhwan semakin memajukan bibirnya. Mencebik kesal sambil mengambil buku di tangan Hanbin. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Hanbin dengan muka yang memerah.

'Astaga! Menggemaskan sekali.' pikir Hanbin. Lalu mengikuti Jinhwan menuju rak di sebelahnya.

"Hyung…", ucap Hanbin.

Jinhwan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hanbin. "Mwo?", ucapnya ketus.

"Kau marah? Mianhae…"

"Aniyo."

"Jinja?"

"Uh-huh." Jinhwan menganggukan kepalanya. Kembali fokus mencari buku untuk bahan tugasnya. "Pergilah berkeliling. Carilah buku yang ingin kau baca."

"Uhhh… Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka membaca. Lebih suka mendengarkan lagu atau melihat film."

"Terserah kau."

Hanbin mengikuti ke mana pun Jinhwan melangkah. Berkeliling di beberapa rak. Membantu Jinhwan jika buku yang di inginkan terlalu tinggi. Juga membawakan buku yang terlalu berat untuk Jinhwan.

Jika Hanbin tahu apa yang dirasakan Jinhwan, Jinhwan merasa apa yang dilakukan Hanbin sangat manis dan membuat pipi Jinhwan memerah beberapa kali.

Setelah memutuskan buku mana yang akan Jinhwan pinjam, mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju petugas perpustakaan untuk mengisi _form_ peminjaman.

"Hyung, bukannya kau ini anak orang berada. Kenapa kau tidak membeli buku saja, hyung?" Hanbin membuka percakapan. Sesuatu yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin.

"Ini bukuku, Hanbin. Beberapa, sebenarnya.", ucap Jinhwan sambil menulis namanya dalam sebuah kertas kecil.

"Maksudmu?" Hanbin masih bingung.

Jinhwan tersenyum pada petugas perpustakaan dan memasukkan buku yang dipinjamnya tadi ke dalam tas. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan.

Hanbin tersenyum juga pada pertugas perpustakaan lalu mengikuti Jinhwan. Menyamakan langkahnya sejajar dengan Jinhwan.

"Aku membeli beberapa buku. Yang paling aku suka aku simpan di rumah, dan yang lain aku sumbangkan ke perpustakaan ini. Selain tidak terlalu memakan tempat, siapa tahu ada yang lebih membutuhkan buku ini daripada aku, kan? Lagipula, jika aku membutuhkan buku-buku ini aku tinggal ke perpustakaan saja, kan?" Jinhwan berucap lembut sambil tersenyum pada Hanbin.

Hanbin terpesona.

Jinhwan. Bukan hanya rupanya saja yang cantik, tapi hatinya juga seputih malaikat. Benar-benar beruntung orang yang bisa menjadi kekasih Jinhwan nantinya. Dan benar-benar celaka orang yang berani meninggalkan Jinhwan.

Dan Hanbin ingin menjadi orang yang beruntung itu. Betapa ia mencintai Jinhwan dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dan Hanbin tidak memiliki pemikiran untuk mencintai seseorang selain Jinhwan.

Jinhwan. Cinta pertamanya dan cinta terakhirnya.

"Kau lapar? Ayo kita cari café di sekitar sini."

Ucapan Jinhwan menyadarkan Hanbin dari lamunannya. Jinhwan yang tersenyum membuat Hanbin ikut tersenyum dan bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa dia tidak akan mengubah senyum cerah itu menjadi tangis.

###

Hujan yang sangat deras mengguyur Seoul saat itu. Berbeda dengan cuaca beberapa saat sebelumnya yang begiru cerah.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan sedang berteduh di salah satu halte di pinggir jalan.

Mereka sebenarnya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang saat hujan mulai turun. Awalnya, Hanbin berniat untuk menembus hujan dan sesegera mungkin mengantar Jinhwan pulang. Tapi, hujannya semakin deras dan mau tidak mau Hanbin menghentikan motornya di salah satu halte terdekat dan berteduh di sana.

"Maaf, hyung. Seharusnya tadi kita langsung pulang setelah makan siang. Tapi, aku malah memintamu untuk menemaniku membeli komik. Kita jadi kehujanan seperti ini.", ucap Hanbin penuh penysalan.

"Aniyo. Gwaencanha.", ucap Jinhwan lirih. "Bukan salahmu. Aku juga terlalu fokus membaca novel tadi."

Hanbin yang melihat sosok Jinhwan kedinginan, membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin menjalar ke dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat seseorang yang kau cintai kedinginan seperti itu?

Hanbin melepaskan _jacket_ kulitnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh kecil Jinhwan. Jinhwan terkejut dengan apa yang Hanbin lakukan. Anak ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Jinhwan bersemu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau bersikap sok baik supaya aku menyukaimu?", ucap Jinhwan sarkastik. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Tidak, hyung.", ucap Hanbin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Sweater dan celanamu cukup basah. Pasti kau kedinginan. Makanya aku memberikan _jacket_ ku agar kau tetap hangat."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Ucapan Jinhwan setidaknya membuat tubuh Hanbin menghangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Lagipula bajuku tidak terlalu basah dan aku merasa cukup hangat." 'Karena ada kau di sampingku.' Hanbin menambahkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya.

Mereka diam untuk waktu yang lama. Hujan yang mengguyur juga tidak menujukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Sudah beberapa bus berlalu di halte itu. Hanbin sempat menyarankan Jinhwan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu menggunakan bus, tetapi Jinhwan menolak. Entah apa alasannya Hanbin tidak tahu. Jinhwan hanya akan menunduk saat Hanbin bertanya.

Beberapa saat diam lagi, sampai Hanbin membuka suaranya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke partemenku dulu? Sudah semakin sore.", ucap Hanbin.

"Maksudmu?" Jinhwan bingung.

"Apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin hanya 5 menit dari sini. Dibanding apartemenmu yang mungkin sampai 20 menit. Setidaknya kita tidak terlalu basah kuyup." Hanbin menjelaskan.

"Arasseo. Kita ke apartemenmu.", ucap Jinhwan.

Hanbin terkejut. Benarkah Jinhwan menerima tawarannya? Ke apartemennya? Astaga!

"Aa… Baiklah. Kajja."

Mereka kembali berkendara menuju apartemen Hanbin.

###

"Masuklah, hyung. Maaf jika apartemenku berantakan.", ucap Hanbin mempersilakan Jinhwan masuk saat mereka sampai. Benar kata Hanbin. Mereka tidak terlalu basah dan tidak terlalu merasakan kedinginan.

Jinhwan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Hanbin. Cukup terpana dengan _design_ apartemen Hanbin. Simple dan nyaman. Meskipun tidak sebesar apartemen miliknya, tapi tempat ini cukup luas.

Beberapa poster band kesukaan Hanbin, foto keluarga Hanbin dan beberapa sertifikat prestasi Hanbin di bidang akademik maupun non akademik menghiasi dinding. Sofa berwarna coklat tua terletak di tengah ruangan. Ada televisi dan beberapa hiasan dinding lainnya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jinhwan bisa melihat dapur beserta ruang makan yang minimalis. Dan ada dua pintu yang tertutup di sisi lain ruangan. Yang satu kemungkinan kamar Hanbin –Jinhwan melihatnya memasuki ruangan tersebut tadi, yang lain? Entahlah, Jinhwan tidak tahu.

Saat Hanbin keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk, ia melihat Jinhwan berdiri di sisi sofa, menggenggam erat bagian depan _jacket_ nya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya mengitari ruangan.

"Maaf, hyung. Apartemenku tidak terlalu bagus.", ucap Hanbin yang menbuat Jinhwan sedikit terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hanbin.

"Aniyo. Aku menyukainya. Terasa hangat dan nyaman.", jawab Jinhwan lalu tersenyum.

Membuat Hanbin tersenyum juga, lalu memberikan handuk yang tadi di bawanya kepada Jinhwan.

"Mandilah dulu, hyung. Sudah kusiapkan air hangat."

Dan Hanbin bersumpah ia melihat pipi Jinhwan yang memerah. Bolehkah ia berharap?

"Bajuku bagimana?", ucap Jinhwan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Masukkan saja ke keranjang cucian. Nanti kupinjamkan bajuku. Kurasa ada beberapa yang sesuai dengan ukuranmu."

"Arasseo. Gomawo, Bin-ah."

Dan dengan itu, Jinhwan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Hanbin kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

Kamar Hanbin cukup luas dan nyaman. Kasur ukuran _Queen size_ terletak di tengah ruangan. _Sheet_ berwarna hitam bergaris merah. Di kedua sisi kasur tersebut ada bedside table berwarna coklat. Lagi, beberapa poster band kesukaan Hanbin dan beberapa rak berisi buku-buku –baik komik maupun buku kuliahnya menghiasi dinding.

Hanbin sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya. Memilih pakaian yang menurutnya pas untuk Jinhwan. Ia mengambil _t-shirt_ lengan panjang berwarna biru tua bergambar kepala kucing dan celana pendek berwarna putih, tak lupa _underwear_ nya. Uhh.. Hanbin sebenarnya sedikit malu melakukan hal ini.

Menghampiri Jinhwan yang telah melepas _jacket_ nya dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, ia memberikan bajunya pada Jinhwan.

"Ini, hyung. Cepat mandi dan pakai ini.", ucap Hanbin.

Jinhwan hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi.

Saat Jinhwan keluar dari kamar Hanbin, ia tak melihat Hanbin di mana pun. Melirik ke arah jendela. Masih hujan. Bahkan semakin deras.

'Kemana anak itu pergi?' pikir Jinhwan.

Mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Mencari seseuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya dan Hanbin. Dan Jinhwan menemukan coklat. Mungkin ia bisa membuat dua cangkir coklat panas. Dan Jinhwan mulai terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Hanbin keluar dari pintu di sebelah kamarnya. Dan menemukan Jinhwan yang sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur. Menghampiri Jinhwan dan menemukan dirinya terpesona untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Baju yang dipinjamkannya pada Jinhwan ternyata masih cukup kebesaran. Membuat Jinhwan harus mengangkat lengan _t-shirt_ nya sampai ke siku. Dan Hanbin melihat hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

Menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya, Jinhwan membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hanbin sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Jinhwan bersemu karena menyadari Hanbin yang terlihat begitu tampan mengenakan _t-shirt_ hitam dan celana pendek coklat. Rambutnya yang menutupi dahinya membuat Habin terlihat mempesona.

"Hai, hyung. Kau sedang membuat apa?", ucap Hanbin sambil mendekati Jinhwan. Berdiri di sisi kirinya.

"Coklat panas. Kau tinggal menunggu saja.", ucap Jinhwan. Hening sesaat. "Oh, iya. Tadi kau ke mana? Saat aku keluar dari kamarmu kau tidak ada."

"Lihat pintu di sebelah kamarku?" Jinhwan mengangguk. "Aku habis dari sana. Mandi dan berganti pakaian. Di sana itu studioku."

"Studio?"

"Komputer dan beberapa barang elektronik lain yang menbantuku menciptakan lagu."

"Oohh… Kalau begitu kau seorang _composer_?"

"Tidak seperti itu juga. Hanya hobi dan sejenisnya."

"Keren! Jja! Coklat panasnya sudah siap. Ayo ke ruang tamu."

Mereka berjalan beririnyan menuju ruang tamu. Duduk berdampingan di sofa coklat tadi dan mulai memunum coklat panas buatan Jinhwan.

"Kau mau menonton film?", tanya Hanbin.

"Entahlah. Kau punya laptop? Aku mau pinjam untuk mulai mengerjakan tugasku.", ucap Jinhwan

"Tentu.", ucap Hanbin. "Sebentar. Aku ambilkan."

Sesaat kemudian, Hanbin kembali duduk di samping Jinhwan. Menyerahkan laptop berwarna _silver_ kepadanya.

"Thanks.", ucap Jinhwan.

"No problem. Keberatan kalau kunyalakan televisi?", tanya Hanbin.

"No. This is your apartment anyway."

Mereka terdiam. Terlarut dalam dunia masing-masing. Jinhwan yang sibuk membolak-balik buku yang dipinjamnya diri perpustakaan dan Hanbin yang sibuk menonton acara musik di televisi.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sampai Hanbin merasakan pergerakan di samping kanannya.

Jinhwan meletakkan laptop milik Hanbin di atas meja di depan mereka. Saat hendak berdiri mengambil tasnya yang ada di sisi kiri Hanbin dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh menimpa Hanbin.

Hanbin terkejut. Bersyukur refleksnya yang cukup baik, jadi ia bisa menangkap Jinhwan dan mereka tidak jatuh ke lantai. Hanya terbaring di sofa.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Lengan kiri Hanbin yang ada di pinggang Jinhwan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Kedua tangan Jinhwan yang berada di dada Hanbin mengepal semakin kuat.

Tanpa Hanbin sadari, lengan kanannya yang bebas membuat perjalanannya sendiri menuju tengkuk Jinhwan. Jinhwan merinding, tapi tidak menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun. Mata Hanbin yang terus menatap Jinhwan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju bibir _plump_ milik Jinhwan.

Jantung keduanya berdetak dengan kencang. Teramat kencang hingga satu sama lain bisa saling merasakan detakan jantung mereka di dada kanan masing-masing.

Hanbin tersenyum. Membawa kepala Jinhwan semakin mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _plump_ milik Jinhwan.

Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan biasa. Tetapi, saat Hanbin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas.

Hanbin mendudukkan dirinya. Membuat Jinhwan duduk di pangkuannya dan menuntun Jinhwan untuk melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hanbin. Memeluk Jinhwan erat dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Hanbin melumat bibir bawah milik Jinhwan dan sedikit menggigitnya. Membuat Jinhwan mengerang –mau tak mau membuka mulutnya, dan kesempatan ini digunakan Hanbin untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Jinhwan.

Jinhwan mendesah. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan pandangannya memburam. Astaga! Ini benar-benar memabukkan.

Setelah berciuman cukup lama, Hanbin merasakan bahunya yang dicengkram erat oleh Jinhwan. Mengerti jika Jinhwan butuh bernafas –begitu pula dirinya, Hanbin melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan suara yang cukup nyaring. Menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjilat aliran _saliva_ di sisi kanan bibir Jinhwan.

Tersenyum melihat Jinhwan yang terengah-engah Hanbin memeluk Jinhwan dengan erat. Mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk mengatur nafas yang memburu.

"Kau. Apa maksudmu melakukan itu?", tanya Jinhwan. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.", ucap Hanbin sambil mengusap kepala Jinhwan. "Hyung tahu, kan? Kalau aku menyukai hyung?" Jinhwan mengangguk.

"Hyung mau tidak jadi kekasihku?", ucap Hanbin. Memberikan jarak sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah Jinhwan.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?", tanya Jinhwan.

Memdapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Hanbin bingung sendiri. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan ditanyai hal semacam ini oleh Jinhwan. Hanbin kira, Jinhwan akan langsung menerimanya. Atau yang lebih parah lagi, Jinhwan menolaknya.

Hanbin berpikir sejenak. Ia harus bisa memiliki alasan yang bagus dan membuat Jinhwan mau menjadi kekasihnya.

Hanbin menghirup nafasnya dalam sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Kau tipeku, hyung." Jinhwan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Awalnya aku berpikir aku menyukaimu karena kau tipeku. Tubuhmu mungil, wajahmu cantik, suaramu lembut dan kau orang yang baik."

Hanbin bisa melihat semu merah di pipi Jinhwan.

"Tapi nyatanya tidak." Melihat sedikit kekecewaan di wajah Jinhwan. "Kau… Kau lebih dari sekedar tipeku, hyung. Aku menyukaimu karena itu KAU. _Because it's you. No other reason than you. I'm falling for you, just you and only you. Was, now, then and I hope it will be forever. I love you, hyung. So much._ "

Hanbin meraih kedua tangan Jinhwan. Mengecup keduanya lembut. Mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jinhwan tepat di matanya. Entah kenyataan atau hanya ilusi, Hanbin melihat mata Jinhwan berkaca-kaca.

"Kau memang cinta pertamaku, hyung. Tapi aku yakin kau itu cinta terakhirku. Jadi. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Bodoh!", ucap Jihwan dan mulai menangis. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Hanbin membawa Jinhwan ke dalam pelukannya. "Mianhae~", ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut punggung Jinhwan.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?! Uhh… Kenapa tidak lebih awal?!" Jinhwan berkata kesal di bahu kanan Hanbin.

"Kau selalu menolak siapapun yang menyatakan cintanya padamu, hyung. Jadi, sebut saja aku takut ditolak."

"Bodoh!" Jinhwan menatap Hanbin. "Aku menolak mereka karena aku menunggumu. Aku menunggumu menyatakan cintamu padaku. Aku juga menyukaimu tahu!"

Hanbin terkejut. Apa ia baru saja mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Jinhwan? Ia tidak salah dengan, kan?

"Hyung, bisa kau ulangi lagi kalimat terakhirmu?"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang!" Jinhwan berkata kesal.

"Arasseo. Aku masih mempunyai waktu seumur hidup untuk mendengar kata-kata itu lagi."

Hanbin tersenyum dan membawa Jinhwan ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung dan kepala Jinhwan lembut agar Jinhwan berhenti menangis. Menggumamkan beberapa nada acak, yang ajaibnya terdengar indah.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat.", bisik Hanbin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.", ucap Jinhwan lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Hanbin.

The end-

Holaaaa!

Selesai sudah.. :3 nulis ini bener-bener perjuangan loh..  
dan apa itu di atass? Aku nulis apaan cobaaa?  
gaje, un… terlalu cheesy hahaaa.. :D  
aku semangat nulis ini karena happy liat BinHwan bertebaran di twitter! Apalagi momentnya merela di lagu Just Another Boy. Sumpah yah bikin gregettt… :3

Aku balas review yang ngga login yah? Yang login aku bales lewat PM :3

My Type;

Guest: ini aku lanjutin. Tapi ngga ada lanjutannya lagi yaa? Soalnya udah ng-blank mau d apin lagi. Makasi reviewnya..

Junet: JunHwan yah? Aku juga suka. Ntar deh aku coba bikin JunHwan, tapi ngga tau kapan :3 syukurdeh kalu kamu suka. Makasi reviewnya..

Jinny: aku lanjutin tapi ngga chaptered. Gimana dongg? :3 makasi reviewnya..

SPOILER (BinHwan Ver.);

fans june: ho-oh.. happy endeng yohh.. JunHyuk? ngga tau juga yahh.. aku lagi kesemsem banget sama BinHwan sihh. makasi reviewnya...

Makasi juga buat yang fav/follow baik storyya amupun akunya. Hahaa :D

didydeekim, Firda473, Kang Chaerin, bijin YJS, she3nn0, izz sweetcity, shabrinadivaniarl, innochanuw. #tebarciumdariJinhwan

Makasi semuaaa! See you in another stories.. :3

Review juseyooo~


End file.
